


Night and Day

by Katherinep



Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [6]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: 尼爾如何擁抱並熱愛他的命運與現實。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這一篇時的「主題曲」是[Cole Porter的Night and Day，U2唱的版本。](https://youtu.be/DgRD676EIVI)

1

從小到大，尼爾的直覺一直很強，所以每次他慫恿同學一起幹點小壞事的時候——像是白天翻牆逃學、晚上潛入學校、在商店順手牽羊、惡作劇捉弄路人之類——通常不會在第一時間被抓到。光是這樣就可以為他收集到一小群忠心崇拜者，到處宣揚他有多厲害。不過現在回想，他覺得他自己跟他的小夥伴們都腦殘。到底為什麼白天拼命要逃出去的地方，晚上又拼命要闖進去？而他們雖然不會當場被逮，事後的責罰還是少不了。爽快的其實就只有那短短的瞬間：躲過巡邏、憋著笑翻出牆外或跳進圍牆裡／把低俗色情雜誌或零食塞進包包／路人破口大罵、他們拔腿狂奔的那一秒，其他時刻全都一樣無聊。雖然尼爾知道自己非常享受那一秒的爽快，但他比其他小夥伴更聰明的地方是，他知道他不想拿全部的人生來追求這種一秒鐘的滿足。

所以他趁著轉學的機會改頭換面，開始洗心革面，當個用功讀書、品學兼優的好學生，就這樣規規矩矩地一路讀到研究所⋯⋯都沒有露餡。

所以他父母在突然蒙主寵召以前，都一直對這個徹底改邪歸正的兒子感到很驕傲。他在替父母辦後事的時候，覺得這算是不幸中的小幸運。

然而實情是，他偷雞摸狗的天份與直覺還是常常在發癢，但他不需要小夥伴在旁邊說他好厲害或者扯後腿，所以他選擇了比較安靜的方式。他經常性地找機會練習開鎖，練習把東西拿出來再放回去，通常是在屋主或者物主不知道的狀況下開始與結束。他加入匿名網路社團，跟其他同樣只把開鎖當成非營利個人嗜好的人交換心得，跟同好們互相嘲弄彼此很老派：現在最前衛的異端份子都在當駭客闖電腦，他們還在闖實體空門。

他本來覺得他應該可以靠這樣的小嗜好維持平衡，過著基本上循規蹈矩的普通學者生活。可是父母一去，他突然發現，他的生涯選擇變多了，他擁有的自由多到讓他想吐。

在他開始不太認真地幻想要輟學去當專業鎖匠的時候，他出於好奇心，跟著一個全身穿著隔離衣又動作詭異的人拐進一條小巷，結果看到他所知的物理學大崩壞，還遇見一個靈活矯健的非裔男子。被撲倒在地上差點斷氣的瞬間他就知道，這個男人可能是他這輩子見過最令人興奮的事物。

也是他這輩子見過最難撬開的鎖。

2

尼爾很清楚，他就是喜歡這個捨棄了名字的男人。他不清楚的是，這種喜歡到底是什麼性質。

性慾的成分肯定有，而且很強烈：他一直都喜歡外表冷靜淡泊的類型，除了他們初次見面的那個片刻以外，這個男人一直都是冷靜的化身，讓他有時會吞著口水想像在「其他情境」下可能有什麼樣的巨大反差，有時又會挫折地想這傢伙大概是機器人，或者，天啊，不是無性戀，而是無性也無戀。但在最初，男人關注的眼神跟莫名劇烈的情緒起伏就告訴尼爾，才不，他不是無情無慾的機器人，他被尼爾吸引了。

然而他一把尼爾引進他的地下世界，接下來就直接消失了好幾個月。好吧，其實不能說是真的消失——他頻繁地透過手機或加密電子郵件跟尼爾聯絡，介紹他去認識這個人或那個人，學習各種顯然沒有正常用途的技能，尼爾每天都很忙，一閒下來就會無意識地在人群裡尋找一個只見過兩次面的陌生人。他從沒找到過。但從某些通話內容裡（「你的射擊姿勢有問題，下次叫XX幫你調整一下」），他又竊喜地推斷，他的管理官其實躲在他看不到的地方默默看著他。而且看得挺仔細的。

男人說他們下次見面的時候，會帶著他進行一個簡單任務，只要開個鎖，拿個東西，幾乎就像是去雜貨店買包菸那麼容易。他抱著近乎於期待第一次約會的飄飄然心情，出現在他們相約的地點。

他可沒想到第一次約會搞得這麼刺激，連他半生不熟的急救技巧都用上了。等到整件事情結束，他安全回到自己家裡以後，他才開始猛發抖。他靠著練習開鎖與做數學定理證明，熬過無法闔眼的整個晚上。他眼前不時閃過男人停止呼吸的樣子。

下次再見到男人的時候，他整個人神經兮兮，男人很鎮定地告訴他：「這不是我第一次瀕臨死亡。你處理得很好。」

他脫口說道：「這是個測試嗎？」

男人瞟向他的眼神裡帶著某種不耐煩。「不，只是日常意外。我們這一行的日常意外。就像家庭主婦難免切菜切到手。」這種例子從他嘴巴裡講出來實在太違和，尼爾忍不住笑了出來，男人乍看沒表情的臉似乎也鬆開了一點。尼爾稍微控制住自己的笑意以後，問了一個無關緊要的問題：「切菜切到手，是你自己的經驗嗎？」他下廚做菜是什麼樣子？

他其實沒期待男人真的會回答他，然而回答來了：「不，我只是想到我母親，她以前手不是很巧。」

男人馬上就轉換了話題，開始對上次的任務內容跟尼爾的訓練表現展開無情的檢討，然後是下一個任務前的規劃會議，尼爾被迫把一堆不能帶走的機密資料硬背進腦袋裡，回家時已經精疲力竭，卻又亢奮得睡不著。他百無聊賴地盯著天花板，突然頓悟到一件事：原來在重新親眼見到他的長官以前，他總不太相信那個男人真的還活著。然而男人隨口的誇讚安慰，馬上就讓他平靜下來；他甚至還分享了他的個人歷史！儘管只是那樣一小塊不成形的碎片，還是讓尼爾樂得不得了，像是總算學會怎麼弄開一道特別複雜的鎖。

他閉上眼睛笑了出來。他跟這個男人見面的次數十根手指頭就數得出來，他們對彼此只有很浮面的了解，然而幾乎每次見面都莫名其妙變得生死交關。這就是吊橋效應，在心跳加快的時刻，他們兩人正好在近到可以擁抱的距離，所以他就搞錯了。但搞錯的感覺很好，他還不想擺脫。

3

他抱著某種飲鴆止渴的自虐趣味，享受著「搞錯」的每一分每一秒，痛苦跟快樂的部分都在內。

當然，有時候真的很痛。好比說，他苦心練習過許久，才終於練到能夠以隨意塗鴉的飛快速度，在男人身邊「順手」就勾勒出一幅細膩的肖像畫，然而男人稱讚一聲「畫得好」以後，下一秒就把畫紙給撕碎了。男人講得頭頭是道：他們這種人的容貌不能外流，他的理性懂，感情上卻沮喪到不可思議的地步。不過就是一幅素描而已啊！而且長官這麼做有非常正當的理由！為什麼他感覺會這麼糟？尼爾之前就嘗試過很多次了，不管是客氣地邀長官去喝一杯（有時候故意慫恿別人去邀，有時候自己講，有時候哄著男人跟他打賭），還是很卑鄙的直接色誘（喝了酒、沒喝酒、衣服濕淋淋、半裸、全裸、裝可憐、裝活潑、裝深情、裝不在乎，大概啥都試過了），所有翻越銅牆鐵壁的嘗試全都失敗，他其實已經很習慣了，甚至覺得像一種遊戲；然而素描被撕掉的事情，不知怎麼的他就看得很重。

他想，這並不是因為男人教訓完畢以後還拿打火機燒化了碎紙、把灰燼掃起來倒馬桶沖掉，而是因為他真的動搖了。以直覺為傲的尼爾，開始不相信自己的直覺。也許他就是精蟲衝腦，他的長官鮮少跟他視線相接，不是害羞而是沒有興趣，老拒絕他卻還跟他一起出任務，只是因為做人務實，看他情緒低落就講冷笑話給他聽⋯⋯嗯，只是因為人很好。他的長官人很好。只是沒有好到會假裝特別喜歡他。

尼爾覺得他真的應該放棄了。所以他去了寂寞的人會去的地方，遇到了其他寂寞的人。他的直覺還是照常發揮，用最省事的方式幫助他挑到好幾個不同類型的人，一起度過了愉快無負擔的晚上。他甚至刻意表現得有點張揚，老子也是有性生活的搶手男人！結果讓他更沮喪了：他的長官什麼都沒說，只是所有人都發現了，嘿，老闆最近心情特別好欸。

難不成長官平常的撲克臉，都是被他平常的死纏爛打給煩出來的？

尼爾覺得丟臉死了。

他發誓，他真的要停手了。他又不笨。而且從一開始，他就知道這種迷戀沒什麼根基，就只是身體本能反應。他根本是蓄意煽動自己去迷戀一個不太有反應的對象，覺得這樣很好玩。如果男人真的回應了他，他們可能不到一星期就玩完了，而且他還得去找其他能夠理直氣壯犯法的刺激職業。現在人家拒絕得這麼明顯了，還繼續不聽人話太沒禮貌。之前的百折不撓，說穿了就是得不到的最好。這都是誤會。

他幾乎已經說服自己了，本來應該就到此為止。但麻煩的是，終於放下心來的男人帶他出逆行任務的時間越拉越長。這個意思是，他們無所事事的獨處時間也變得越來越多。男人再怎麼小心，還是透露出越來越多關於自己的訊息，尼爾還是忍不住把這些訊息珍藏起來，繼續拼湊這個男人的完整圖像，揣測他到底還有哪些弱點可以利用⋯⋯唉，真是狗改不了吃屎。

但還是有很多時候，尼爾沒有在動歪念頭——因為男人會拉著他去思索某些哲學性質的問題。儘管不太可能有定論，天馬行空地分享思路還是很痛快。這種時候，男人反而比較常不自覺地露出微笑，甚至大笑出聲（也許是因為尼爾常常講出太詭異的歪理）。尼爾看著男人大笑的時候，就會覺得這樣也挺好的嘛，合作愉快的同事，兄弟般的袍澤情誼。如果這就是他要的，尼爾很輕鬆就可以配合。

唯一要注意的事情，就是尼爾必須好好管理自己常在蠢動的想像力。還有那股想要靠近再靠近的衝動。有時候他明明只是因為專注於談話的內容，才會凝視著男人的眼睛，但卻在該死的某一秒突然忘乎所以，不得不裝模作樣地看一下天空，然後說道：「你剛才說的那段話我聽不太懂」——其實是整段漏掉了——「你可以換個方式再講一遍嗎？」

「你太累了嗎？或者你的學術成績其實沒有你說的那麼好？」男人似笑非笑地說。

說到底還是慾望。該死的慾望。然而為了他們之間能有一些平靜美好的時光，尼爾很願意做點自我管理，睜眼說瞎話都行。

4

尼爾的逆行總時數累積到長達一個月以後，男人告訴他，他的下一趟任務要自己一個人執行。而且逆行長度會長達一個月。

尼爾在這一個月裡實在太無聊了，所以想通了很多事，讓他覺得後悔莫及。普通人的常識是，時間無法倒轉，覆水難收。但對他來說，時間可以倒轉，覆水易收，然而腦袋裡發生過的事情，就是不可能當成沒發生。

任務結束，他要去做任務簡報，然而走進辦公室裡，他見到長官以後的第一句話是：「天啊，我真想念你。」男人挑了一下眉毛，擺出平常那種乏味的撲克臉。他應該要覺得尷尬才對，但他就是沒有，他甚至控制不住臉上的笑意，還追加了一句：「看到你真高興。」

這實在很像沒有意義的應酬話，但他在那一個月裡確實想念他的長官想到發瘋，甚至會在腦子裡重播他們有過的對話，模擬他們或許可能有的對話。他不介意長官的反應這麼冷淡，畢竟對他的長官來說，他們昨天才見過面。而且他的長官早在派他出去以前，就知道他什麼時候會回來，連他定期發回來的書面報告都已經看完了。

接著他很正經地做結案報告，把只能口頭傳遞的重要訊息講了一遍，並且接受長官的細節檢討。這一切程序結束以後，他才問出他在最後幾天想到的事情：「所以，以後我會經常一個人出逆行任務？」

「是。」

「而且時間會繼續拉長？」

「是。」

「最長會有多長？——幾個月？幾年？」

「這就得看你的能耐。」長官回答得很快，但尼爾在問前一句話的時候就已經注意到，他的長官在聽到「幾年」這兩個字的時候手震了一下。所以是以年起跳了，而且大概不只是一兩年。

「有多少人像我一樣？」

「沒多少。」

「一次逆行時數最長的紀錄保持人是誰？」

「這不是比賽。」

「如果當成比賽，我會表現得更好。」

他的長官瞟了他一眼。「就我所知，你在求學的任何一個階段都不是運動健將。」

可惡，他豁出去了。「不是只有運動才有比賽。我本來上酒吧只跟朋友喝酒，某一次為了爭一口氣，我一個晚上要到十三個人的電話，贏過隔壁桌的每一個混蛋。」

「可是你本來就長了一張好臉，這是不公平的優勢吧。」長官這句話的本意大概是要嘲弄他，尼爾卻忍不住笑得很開心，原來長官也覺得我長得好看囉？但他還來不及多陶醉一下，男人又說了下一句話：「如果先知道比賽結果了，你還會認真比賽嗎？」

他愣了一下。所以他的長官似乎知道他在打探什麼，他得小心回答。

「如果是以前的我，大概不會。但現在⋯⋯我逆行過這麼多次，你也教過我了，過去與未來是彼此牽連的連續體，保護過去的完整性就等於保護未來。就算我還沒出發的時候你就已經收到我的任務報告了，這件事看起來是注定的，我還是得出發，否則誰知道事情會變成什麼樣？——所以說，就算知道比賽結果，我也會好好努力。」

「是嗎。你學得很好，這是標準答案。」男人把這個稱讚講得像是諷刺——或者真的是諷刺？「可是，你這麼喜歡好玩的事情。你為什麼沒想過，如果這次沒有照『過去的劇本』來，未來會變成什麼樣？⋯⋯不對，你一定想過了。是什麼讓你克制住衝動，不去做些不該做的事？」

尼爾想起自己無數次偷偷撬開別人家的門鎖。他什麼都沒拿，但即使如此，這種行為仍然有潛在危險性，是不該做的事。他是因為走運，才沒有因此意外傷害到別人。他其實很習慣做些不該做的事，以前他的理由是，反正又沒有後果。現在是什麼阻止了他，不趁著逆行的時候亂搞一番？哪怕只是個無傷大雅的惡作劇？

這就是攤牌的時刻。

尼爾嘆了口氣。「之前被你盯著，我當然做不了任何不規矩的事。這次沒有你在，我的機會多得很，但在輕舉妄動以前，我還是會稍微考慮一下。然後我就注意到了。我接受的訓練雖然五花八門什麼都有，但教得最認真的部分就集中在開鎖跟適應逆行。逆行的後勤支援成本很高，我加入的時間很短，根本是個菜鳥，還算不上合格的情報員，到底為什麼這麼急著讓我累積逆行經驗？——而且之前每次都是你帶著我，沒有別人。雖然你剛才講得好像除了我以外還有好幾個人，那為什麼我們要分開訓練？你或許會告訴我，因為每個人各有各的機密任務，但除了我們第一次的任務出了點事情以外，後來我們的任務目標看起來都非常無關痛癢。我的推論是，像這樣受訓的人只有我一個，沒別人了。其實所有任務的主要目標，都只是為了讓我越來越適應長時間逆行，我就是被招募來做這件事的。為什麼找我？你也知道，我從來不是什麼運動健將。我以前的學術訓練，跟我進來以後做的事情根本沒有直接關係。我只知道，大概有什麼理由非我不可，也許是以前就註定如此了。」

尼爾看著長官文風不動的臉，突然覺得有點悲哀。他的長官該不會連他此時此刻會攤牌都知道了吧？不，仔細想想，不會的。他在逆行途中定期送回的進度報告，沒有一份透露出他逐漸參透事實的掙扎過程。

「我其實應該更早就要看出來的。可是⋯⋯之前的任務都跟你在一起，你的存在嚴重轉移我的注意力，讓我的智商降低很多。」他不知道該嘆氣還是微笑。「這次逆行我完全與世隔絕，定期送回報告的時候，我才想起來，在我出發以前你早就知道我會送回什麼報告了。那以前呢？還有多少事情是你早就知道的？」

在這次單獨逆行途中他才知道，畫被撕碎那一回還不是最尷尬的。他領悟到他的一堆猴子把戲，可能有一大半早就被他的迷戀對象看穿，他有一度考慮在回到順行狀態以後藉故開溜，從此再也不見。但後來再想想，哎，其實也就這樣嘛。而且如果對方幾乎什麼都知道，他被吸收是早就安排好的，他怎麼可能逃得掉？

而且老實說，他還是不想跑。因為從另一個角度來看，這表示他有希望。他的長官比他想像中更清楚他的種種意圖，但大部份時候還是願意裝聾作啞，而不是用最嚴厲、最傷人的態度踐踏他。當然啦，有可能他的功能真的超級重要，所以他的長官不敢造次，恨不得把他捧在手心裡照顧，但他們一起對電車問題的種種變體做知性探討的時候，他覺得他的長官其實很欣賞他各種亂七八糟的反應。

再怎麼不濟，他們都可以算是朋友吧。一個進可攻退可守的位置。所以⋯⋯

「是什麼讓我克制住衝動，不利用單獨逆行的機會，去做些『劇本』以外的事？——因為我怕做了以後，就再也看不到你。那就太可惜了。」

從他們初次見面以後，這是尼爾第二次看到他的長官情緒激動到失去控制。在別人看來可能很不明顯，但這個男人突然別開視線，眼睛裡充滿了尼爾現在還不懂的痛苦，擱在書桌上交握著的雙手也突然一緊。

房間裡的沉默維持了很久。尼爾開始覺得自己有點過分。因為，看到他的長官不知道怎麼回應他，讓他覺得有點痛快。這樣想很變態，但尼爾覺得男人越是掙扎、越是不知所措，就表示他越把尼爾放在心上。

「所以，你要告訴我比賽結果嗎？或者，至少讓我知道我參加的是什麼比賽？」

男人終於整理好情緒，抬起了頭。「我不會證實你的任何猜測。也許你真的是知道比賽結果還會認真努力的人，但我不想拿全世界來冒險。——現在我要問你：如果你『不會』先知道比賽結果，那你還會認真比賽嗎？」

尼爾笑了出來。「會啊，會。」

「這樣就好，其他事情你怎麼想，就隨你高興。解散。」男人恢復平靜的表情，低頭繼續做他的事。

男人明明什麼都沒有承諾，尼爾卻莫名其妙地快樂起來，容光煥發地離開了男人的辦公室。

5

雖然他的長官沒有明講過，尼爾也沒有問，但事情很明顯，大概就是下一趟了。雖然表面上看來這次只是要逆行回到三個月前，仍然是個練習拉長時間的「預演」，但尼爾發現長官最近比較嘮叨，對於這趟任務叮嚀得比較多，訓話也比較容易離題⋯⋯而且，該怎麼說呢，總覺得最近他們看著對方，卻遲遲沒講下一句話的時間拉長了。

尼爾的猜測是，在他抵達三個月前的時間點以後，他會接到新的命令，要他順行兩天休息補給，然後繼續往過去逆行。他要到那時才會知道，他到底要逆行到哪個時間點。不管怎樣，長度肯定破紀錄，可惜此事說不定只有兩個證人，上不了金氏世界紀錄。

他對查爾斯先生說，他又快要出任務了，總有預感這次會比預期中更耗時。但講到這裡，他自己又笑出來：「可是跟你這麼說也挺怪的，因為下次你看到我的時候，大概還是會認為我們上星期才見過面⋯⋯」

查爾斯先生搖搖頭，回答道：「不要忘了，我以前也經歷過這些。我會記得我們各自的時間感不一樣。」

尼爾不經意地說：「聽說以前都是大部隊作戰的？」

「也沒有『都是』大部隊作戰啦⋯⋯」查爾斯先生突然噤口不語，頓了一兩秒以後才接下去：「還是別多說了，事情都過去了。」

尼爾默默地想，可惜他還是沒多套出幾句話。從查爾斯先生無意中洩露的片段訊息裡，他更肯定了自己的推測：以前應該有過相當大規模的逆行作戰，可惜他還是查不到時間，不知道會不會跟他的主要任務有關係。現在也來不及多問了，只能先做個簡單的告別——因為他實在不知道，他的主要任務到底會有多難，他還回得來嗎？

這種時候就不必遮遮掩掩了。

「查爾斯先生，坦白講，我有個預感，我這次離開會很久。甚至是回不來的那種久。」

查爾斯先生一臉驚愕。尼爾覺得有點想笑，這位諮商師完全不符合他想像中那種高深莫測的刻板印象，非常接地氣，即使他的臉在受重傷以後整過，難免有點不自然，他的情緒還是會清楚地表現出來。「你是說，你有不好的預感？你在擔心會死嗎？」

尼爾笑了。「會啊，這大概是我第一次很認真擔心。」

「但你似乎並不害怕。」

「老實說，還有點興奮。之前我告訴過你，我常常覺得我進行的很多任務，感覺都很瑣碎，很不真實。但因為我覺得組織的整體目標很重要，我也很佩服我的長官，所以我很願意盡力去做。但這次我有預感，我所受的訓練都是為了這次的任務⋯⋯」

查爾斯低聲嘟噥：「有這麼快嗎？你受訓的時間還不算很長啊。」

尼爾搔搔頭。「當然啦，這也可能只是假警報，是我自己太緊張。可能下星期我就回來了，然後告訴你這趟任務還是無聊到爆炸。不過遲早都會有一次，我離開了就不再回來。」

查爾斯皺著眉頭說道：「我還記得我們第一次談話的時候，你還在擔憂退休金怎麼算。你現在卻根本沒考慮到平安退休的可能性，這是不是有點太過頭？」

尼爾想起來了，噴出一陣笑聲。「喔對！⋯⋯如果平安退休那很好啊，不過我現在煩惱的是，如果這次是最後一次，沒跟你好好道別，我會覺得很遺憾。或者說，就算我照計劃平安無事地回來了⋯⋯我這一去就要三個月欸！我覺得我會想念你！」

「尼爾，你其實不應該提早告訴我這麼清楚的任務進行時間——」

「沒關係，我自己都不確定這個時間是正確的。而且你錯過重點了。」

查爾斯挑起眉毛。「所以你認為重點是？」

尼爾站了起來，走過去把查爾斯從椅子上拉起來，然後給他一個擁抱。他感覺到查爾斯在他懷抱裡僵硬又手足無措，在鬆手的同時笑出聲來。「哎唷，重點，重點是⋯⋯不管我還會不會回來，我需要跟你好好道別，因為對我來說，我離開的時間就是會很長。」

查爾斯的表情很怪，像是突然感傷得要哭出來，卻又在拼命踩煞車。

「你真是太感性了，諮商師都這樣嗎？」尼爾友好地拍拍查爾斯的肩膀，自己說：「時間到了，我走啦。有緣再見。」

這是他第一次沒等查爾斯說「下週見」就自己開門走掉，他不知道這樣合不合乎規矩，只是他看見查爾斯的表情以後，突然發現自己完全被傳染了，如果不快點跑掉，他可能會跟查爾斯一起抱頭痛哭。如果這真的就是最後一次，他才不想要這種最後回憶呢。

6

第二天一早他就要離開，到時候他老闆另有要務，不會在場目送（肯定是故意的），所以這天傍晚他得先來做最後彙報。他早就想好了，簡報完畢以後他就要埋伏在辦公室外面，等老闆下班就直接擄走拉去吃飯（如果能做些別的就更好），所以他現在很能夠專心於報告內容上。至於他的長官呢，也裝得滿像回事的，像平常一樣的撲克臉，唯一不合理的是，他居然什麼問題都沒問。

尼爾講完了，正要離開辦公室的時候，突然發現他的長官默默站起來，穿上自己的西裝外套，然後從辦公桌後面走出來。

「走吧，請你吃頓飯。」

他驚訝了一秒，然後假裝鬧彆扭：「以前我主動邀你，你都不願意，難道只是因為你想掌握主導權？」

「對。」男人斜斜瞄他一眼，帶著笑意。

「認真的嗎？」

「不。」

他們沒有去什麼很華麗的地方，而是去了附近一間不起眼的餐館，吃了意外好吃的海鮮拼盤跟龍蝦，搭著白酒跟不著邊際的廢話。尼爾蓄意講個不停，把自己從小到大幹過的各種瞎事都拿出來說，還講得特別好笑，然後很欣慰地發現，他的長官真的有被逗樂。

至少他們的最後一晚很開心。

他們聊到店家要打烊——其實也不是真的很晚，這家餐酒館只開到十一點。接下來的合理發展是，他們會並肩走回停車場，然後各自開車回家。

尼爾不認為還會有別的可能。他老闆也許在最後是心軟了一點點，但大概還沒有軟到會完全改弦易轍，今晚就滿足他所有的幻想。

但作為一個以開鎖為樂的人，面對最後一次機會，他還是心癢難搔，非得試試看不可。

所以在他們走到停車場的時候，他突然說道：「既然我明天就要去赴死了，你不給我最後一吻嗎？就算是滿足死囚的臨終願望。」

尼爾知道自己這句話很殘酷，因為十有八九他說得沒錯。而男人的臉也反映出這件事：他生氣了，因為他不容許自己流露出悲傷。

「不。」男人又用冰冷僵硬的單字回答，轉身就往自己的車子走去。 

「為什麼不？」他追上去。

「我不做這種事，沒有必要這樣利用別人的感情。」

「不管你利不利用，我的感情都在那裡了。」他點點自己的胸口。「所以到底差別在哪裡？」

男人停下腳步。尼爾等著他。男人嘆了一口氣，在路燈下轉過身來，深褐色的眼睛有點水氣。「你是很重要的戰友，但我沒有你期待的那種愛。我有許多事情都騙了你，但欺騙也不能毫無底線。」

尼爾愣在那裡。他想罵他的老闆有無聊的道德潔癖，但是⋯⋯如果試著易地而處，如果是這個男人將要為他赴死，而且他從一開始就知道會發生這種事⋯⋯他會怎麼做？

嗯，如果他用頭腦想，他永遠想不出答案的。就像是他老闆告訴他的電車問題，他無法用他的理性找出一個穩固不變的標準答案。

這時候只好放棄用腦。

他筆直走過去捧著男人的臉吻下去。原本他不敢期望太多，只點了一下嘴唇——但在那一瞬間，他的長官詫異地悶哼了一聲，尼爾感覺到那雙柔軟的嘴唇為了吸氣而分開了，於是他很得寸進尺地再靠上去，硬是把對方拖進一個過度深入、讓人完全喪失理智的濕吻裡。

他們現在才開始真正像情人一樣地親吻對方。

在遭遇抵抗以前，他自己先放手了。不是因為他覺得夠了，而是他知道他永遠不可能覺得夠，而他不想逼他的長官粗暴地對待他。

他們都在喘氣。

尼爾知道，他成功地撬開了鎖。那個男人從初次見面開始就圍好的銅牆鐵壁，現在完全崩塌，隱藏著的感情一覽無遺。但他後悔了，因為他現在徹底看清裡面是什麼東西：早就已經碎掉的心。

他們剛剛分享過直通靈魂的吻，所以男人沒辦法掩飾他通紅的眼睛。甚至在尼爾還不認識他的時候，他就已經開始哀悼尼爾。在尼爾離去以後，他可能還要哀悼很多年。

尼爾突然覺得他撿了便宜。壯烈赴死是容易的，抱著痛苦的記憶活下去很艱難。

「對不起。」他心如刀割。

「沒關係。」男人垂下視線，虛脫地靠著車子。「其實是我的錯。」

他沉默了一陣，才想到該怎麼說。「不，我們都沒有錯。我們都做對了。我們有個任務要完成，對嗎？這些⋯⋯都是必經的過程。」他忍著胸口發緊的感覺，露出平常那種笑臉。「再給我一千次機會，我都要用一樣的方式過我的人生。因為剛才的吻太棒了。」一說出口，他就意識到，他不是在安慰人，他是真這麼想。

趁著他的長官還沒回神，尼爾又迅速啄了一下對方的臉頰，然後跳開，確保男人的眼睛現在正看著他偷吻得逞的快樂表情。「我走了，想我的話就回到過去看看，我會確保我永遠在那裡。」

他轉頭就跑，一路跑到他的車子上，忍住不回頭，他不能回頭，回頭這整個世界都會變成鹽柱。他不能讓這種事發生。他要他心愛的人活著，要這個世界延續，他要保護他們的那個吻永遠存在。

7

尼爾終於搞清楚自己必須逆行多長時間，到達目標時間點之後又得完成多少麻煩的任務，這他媽驚人的工作量讓他生氣了。他想過無數次，要埋信給多年後的長官，控訴他是個欺騙感情、壓榨勞力的小氣人渣，但始終沒找到安全的時機地點。

他認識艾佛斯以後，花了不少時間才搞懂那個似曾相識的感覺是怎麼回事。所以，他的控訴信件其實也可以請艾佛斯保存，等將來再投遞囉？但他終究不敢，因為就算艾佛斯操守一百分，決不偷看他人信件，誰知道會發生什麼意外，要是有人不小心看到內容就不好了。他老闆的名節事小，未來提早揭露事大。

終於要「初次」見到他老闆的前一天晚上，尼爾理所當然地興奮到失眠，結果只差一點點就要遲到。然而真正見到他年輕的長官時，他的感覺挺奇怪的。明明是同一個人，總覺得還是不一樣——甚至像是頂著同一張臉的冒牌貨。

尼爾覺得這樣也好。他本來很擔心自己會克制不住去引誘年輕的長官，鬧得節外生枝，但實際相處以後⋯⋯他就是沒那個興致。嗯，這個年輕版本也不是不好啦，個性其實比較親切，比較容易逗笑，還會主動講些很老派的玩笑話，骨子裡的堅定倒是一模一樣。所以他為什麼沒有心動？尼爾只能歸咎於自己犯賤，就喜歡表面冷淡不理人的類型。而現在這個比較親切的年輕人，或許就是在經歷過他的死亡以後，才變成後來他喜歡的那個死樣子。想到這裡，尼爾就覺得有種神祕的驕傲⋯⋯

自己的愛人自己教，但他只有那麼一點時間，中間他還不得不充當中間人、飛到別處去辦事。直到他們開始逆行以後，因為凱特大半時候在昏睡，他們才多偷到一點相處時間。然而他常常太過疲倦，甚至沒有力氣理會這個問題很多的傢伙。

不過，偶爾睡迷糊了，尼爾在剛睜眼的那一刻，會以為他的長官就在他旁邊。他過度熱切的眼神，不只一次嚇著了那個青年。「怎麼？」他疑惑地問道。尼爾會回過神來，微笑著說他剛睡醒都會眼神發直。

他前前後後認識那個男人的時間這麼短，相識後分開的時間已經比相處的時間長得多⋯⋯尼爾真是想念未來的他啊。

沒關係，就快了。男人已經琢磨出來，他們與薩托之間的最後對決會發生在什麼地方，很快他在此時此刻的任務就結束了。

他現在覺得，他在幾年前（或者該說是幾年後）對他老闆說的話裝可憐裝過頭了。用赴死來做情感勒索真的很糟糕，他真想對那個男人道歉一千次。而且他現在真的不把死亡當一回事了。先知道比賽結果，他真的會更加努力表現。因為他知道，只要越過終點線，他就可以不必再跑了，可以悠閒地等待必定降臨的未來。在那個未來，他注定會被他喜歡的人撲倒在地上，被拉進一個物理定律被扭曲的神奇世界，用各種聰明或愚蠢的方式開一個超級難開的鎖，而在時間再度用盡以前，他會打開那個鎖，得到一個空前絕後的吻。最棒的是，對未來的他來說，這一切都是第一次經歷，即使是痛苦也充滿驚喜。

只要世界繼續存在，未來的他就會經歷到那一切。為了讓世界繼續存在，他就必須完成任務。他等不及了。

所以，他對他還沒愛上的男人告別時，他臉上燦爛的笑容誠心誠意。看到男人眼睛裡淚光閃爍，問他如果採取不同作法，是否能改變結果的時候，尼爾有點壞心眼地想，這就是他播下的種子，愛會從這一刻開始發芽。將來這個男人會變成他冷淡彆扭的長官，雖然一直愛著他，卻會堅持沒有這回事。

「發生的事情就發生了。這是我們對世界運作方式所抱持的信念。這不是什麼都不做的藉口。」

「這是命運？」

「隨你怎麼叫。」

「你會怎麼稱呼？」

「現實。現在讓我走吧。」

尼爾奔向直升機，就像多年前的那一次，他奔跑著離開，但不同的是，他現在充滿了喜悅。

他等待許久的未來就要到了。

**Author's Note:**

> *如果這篇小說裡的「諮商師」的言行舉止看起來很奇怪，那是因為他本來就不是一個真的合格諮商師，是冒牌貨wwwwww（理由參見這系列的第四篇〈別問了，還是你希望我殺了你？〉）。我對真正的諮商師／諮商心理師／臨床心理師都非常尊敬，有他們的存在，我這樣的人才能過得比較健康。
> 
> **然後，我這一系列同人文的隱藏假設之一，是「主角是在未來招募尼爾，然後派尼爾逆行回到過去」。而我直到這一篇快寫完的時候，重看了一遍尼爾的這段台詞：「Haven't you guessed by now? You did! Only not when you thought. You have a future in the past. Years ago for me, years from now for you.」我才覺得我錯了⋯⋯主角在電影裡的事件結束後，一個人逆行回到過去招募尼爾好像比較合理。orz 但來不及啦！我已經照錯誤的設定寫了這麼多同人文，都可以出本啦！算啦！就當作是某個AU啦！「主角是在未來招募尼爾」的AU啦！


End file.
